Enjoying the View
by writingforthemoney
Summary: BB. Written for a Kitb challenge. Brennan is hiding something from Ange, she determined to figure out what it is, what she finds isn't exactly what she was expecting, but she definatly enjoyed the view. Hope you enjoy it as well...they do...;


**Title: **_Enjoying the View_**  
**Author**: **_jasper_smurf_**  
**Pairing: _B/B_**  
**Rating**:**_ M_**  
**Kink**: **_Voyeurism_**  
**A/N**: **_Written for the Kitb challenge, won. So excited. This is for those who may not have read it or didn't have a chance! Hope you enjoy it...B/B and ? do...;)_

**Enjoying the View**

"Hold on Ange…" Brennan put the phone on the arm of her couch and went to answer the knock at the door.

Opening it she saw a very handsome man, her partner, with a sexy grin on his face and beer in his hand. She smiled at him and moved for him to pass her. Before she had the door closed Booth had her pushed up against the wall beside the door, not touching, not kissing; just staring intimately. It had been two weeks since they'd made dinner and had a bit too much to drink, leading to a slightly awkward morning; naked limbs tangled between her sheets and their clothes. After that one awkward morning though, she'd shown up at his door that night fully ready for what was to come…and come they did, every night and some mornings since.

Tonight they had not made plans, just like every other night, one of them expected the other to show. Somehow knowing though that he would come to her, she took her time in the shower and on her latest novel. When Angela had called she was still in her bathrobe. Like she was now, up against her living room wall, his hands on either side of her shoulders; his face following the line of her neck, breath hitting her skin- hot and wet. Her head pushed back exposing her neck, hoping, needing for his lips to touch her there; Angela on the phone on her way there for girl time, that Brennan tried to talk her out of, long forgotten.

"Not yet." His voice was husky and deep, male; setting her center on fire. One hand left the wall to slowly push aside her robe, eyes widening at the view before him. Her skin was soft and silky. He knew it from memory, knew her curves, her spots-the ones that made her laugh and the ones that made her moan. His lips kissed her collarbone and she moaned. His fingers caressed her side and she grinned. He looked up at her eyes, those beautiful oceans, growing darker by the second, as the hand still on the wall moved just slightly to caress her hair as his lips moved forward to hers.

She sighed as they finally touched. It had only been since the night before but it felt like it had been an eternity since he'd last kissed her. Her lips opened slowly, as her tongue stroked his bottom lip then his top. She loved the slow kisses they had and loved how she was slowly understanding the 'making love' process, but she was torturing herself, she nipped lightly at his bottom lip and sucked softly, making him moan and his hands grab her waist, pushing himself to her hard, starting the fire.

She couldn't help the grin that spread her face as she felt his excitement on her stomach. His mouth made its way down her throat and his hands pushed the robe completely off her shoulders from where it hung from his earlier viewing, to the floor. She heard the guttural sound he made as her hands grabbed the 'Cocky' belt buckle and pulled hard.

Brennan knew she was in control now. Pushing him back enough to pull the hem of his shirt up over his head and move away from the wall. Their only contact was her hand a ghosting touch on his forearm guiding him gently toward the couch. They kissed once more and sighed. Booth didn't know if he could ever get used to the feel of her lips on his, he'd waited so long for it that now it seemed too good to be true. The sound of his zipper unzipping was he's pinch to wake him if this were a dream; her lips were still on his, her hands still pushing his jeans down his legs and she was still naked before him in all her beauty-this was reality.

She pushed him down on the couch, and grinned widely as the phone feel off the arm. He laughed at the look of surprise and excitement that crossed her face in that moment. Her hand touched him and his eyes closed. She leaned toward his face, her breath tickling his skin. When his lips turned upward in a smile she kissed them hard, her hand tightening. He didn't think that he could get any harder but with the added stimulation he began to grow in her hand. She moved her lips to the spot where his neck and shoulder met; knowing that it always drove him crazy. His back arched toward her as her tongue ran across the spot, he moaned, "Temperance," when her teeth nipped.

Her name stopped her for only a minute, up until now he'd been careful to call her Bones; it was something he told her he wouldn't do until she was ready. He noticed the pause in her kisses, and realized what he'd done, "I'm sorry Bones. It just…"

She hushed him with a rough kiss to his lips, "Shut up." Brennan's grin told him that she wasn't sure if she was ready, but that she liked the sound of her name from his lips in this particular situation.

* * *

"I told you today that I was gonna come by for that talk." Her hand turned the key, starting the ignition.

Brennan rolled her eyes, looking at the clock, "Ange, I was just going to set around by myself, do a little writing tonight."

Angela shook her head, "No. We are talking. You have been hiding something from me and I want to know what it is."

"I haven't been hiding anything…Hold on Ange…"

"Sweetie, you have…" she sighed. She knew something was off with her friend lately, it wasn't necessarily a bad 'off' just something.

She turned in the directions of Brennan's apartment, knowing she still had a few minutes left of her drive, "Sweetie where are you?" Ange looked at the phone as if it were a television, when she heard something crash against something else, "Bren are you okay?"

Silence was the only sound she heard besides the slight rustling of some sort of material until she turned another corner and the sound of a deep voice could be heard. She couldn't make out what the voice said but she knew it had to be a man's voice. "Sweetie!?"

Angela didn't know why but she kept driving, it was probably because she needed this girl time more than Brennan did. She heard something hit the phone and then her attention was perked once more when she heard without a shadow of a doubt her friends name in a moan. Angela's eyebrow rose as she heard silence and then, "I'm sorry Bones." Knowing that with that name it could only be one person in the room with Brennan her eyes widened.

"Shut up." Was the next thing she heard and then heavy breathing. She smiled realizing what had her friend preoccupied. Still a part of her continued driving, it was probably the part of her that hadn't had sex in a while. Hearing the moans, heavy breathing and the giggles of her friend was making her more and more excited. Unconsciously her foot pressed harder on the gas.

It only took her five minutes more to make it to Brennan's apartment. Ange held the phone to her ear and walked up the stairs. The door was ajar when she made it there, pushing it slightly she took a deep breath at the sight before her.

Booth was lying on the couch, Brennan atop him, one leg hanging from the couch the other bent at the knee behind her. His hands touched her breasts and Angela found herself touching her own, still outside the door.

Brennan moaned as he pinched her nipple and brought his other hand down to where they were joined touching her sensitive nub urging her on. She moved faster and harder, up and down, her insides squeezing tight around his member. Angela unconsciously took a step forward and pushed the door closed behind her.

The couple on the couch was so involved in each other the click barely registered in their ears. He groaned out her name, lifting his hips to hers causing a moan of her own to escape, "Seeley…" Later in the evening he would remember that and smile, it was part of their agreement, if she wasn't ready for her name from his lips, she also couldn't say his. Now however, his insides were tightening and he was close.

Angela's hand had found its way to her waistline, and further. Feeling how wet she was she groaned silently, pushing a finger in her heat. The harder his fingers pinched her nipple, the harder Angela gripped hers. The harder his fingers pinched her nipple, the faster Brennan moved. The faster she moved, the faster Angela's fingers worked.

It had been months since the last time she had orgasmed, so she felt it come earlier than usual, with less stimulation than normal. She was glad that she had walked in on this close to the end, so that the sounds of her coming might be masked by their sounds.

Booth's hands gripped Brennan's waist taking control of her movements, lifting her up and down faster and harder; his hips meeting hers with every thrust. She screamed his name and touched her hand to her nub, pressing hard until she screamed her release. He continued to pound into her after she collapsed on his chest. She kissed softly up his neck and whispered in his ear, "Come for me Seeley."

His name on her lips and her breath on his ear were his last straw, with one thrust more he came hard and fast, she caught her name in her mouth as she kissed him soft, and languidly.

Beside them, standing up against the wall Angela tried to keep her excitement low and quiet, but when she heard her friend whisper in his ear she couldn't hold back, she groaned as her fingers pushed deeper, and she screamed her release. She slid down the wall until she was sitting, hand that was deep with her center hanging from her knee where her arm lay, head pushed back against the wall.

Booth kissed Brennan's hair and smiled, "You called me Seeley."

Brennan laughed, "You called me Temperance."

They kissed once more and Brennan raised herself off of him and the couch, reaching for his hand. Standing they looked at the mess of clothes in the floor with smiles on their faces. Brennan was the first to take in a sharp breath, "Ange!" Booth turned his head sharply at the door.

Angela's sticky hand waved, with a satisfied grin on her face she spoke, her voice hoarse, "Her sweetie…I knew something was different. Good to know it was just sex." She pointed to Booth, "And great sex at that."

"Angela, what are you doing here?" He asked, still stark naked.

She ran her eyes over him, "Enjoying the view." He looked down, and flustered he sat putting a pillow on his lap. She laughed, "I was coming over for a talk with Bren, when I got here the door was open."

"So you decided to just walk on in and sit for a while?" He asked sarcastically.

Angela stood, her skirt and shirt a mess from her self-man-handling, her eyes dark still with arousal, "Booth you two are hot. I haven't had an orgasm like that in forever." She looked at Brennan, obviously not affected by the fact that she was still nude. "And you sweetie, you're just…wow." Her eyes looked her friend over as well.

Brennan looked at her friend, "Thank you Ange, but…"

"Now don't start! I'm sorry that I embarrassed you both, but it was amazing and I'd gladly help either or both of you out in the future."

Booth reddened at the thought, while Brennan smiled and looked toward him. Seeing his embarrassment, she turned her grin to Angela who was already walking her way. Their eyes met and Brennan grabbed Angela's hand and kissed the sticky fingers, Booth's eyes widening. Brennan walked toward her bedroom, Angela in tow while he sat there shocked.

"Seeley, you coming?" Angela's voice spoke as they rounded the corner, with a wink.


End file.
